


Encore

by margayritaville



Category: Red vs. Blue, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margayritaville/pseuds/margayritaville
Summary: Blame the RVB stans let's get this bread discord.





	Encore

The stars twinkled above the old concert hall. The velvet seats were ripped apart, the floor scratched, and the stage was left empty. It had been out of use for nearly a hundred years now. So that's why, when the blue team picked up signals of movement during their search for supplies, they decided to look around. Well, Church decided. Tucker had tried to tell him it was probably a rodent, and Caboose remarked about how intelligent they were. As always, the crew followed Church's lead and did a sweep. It would be quick, he insisted. After a few minutes of pretending to search, Tucker snuck back to the ship while Church entered a room adjacent to the stage. Caboose, however, got distracted.   
Something about the old lighting system seemed... wrong. There were only three lights. The stage was quite large, and the size of the lights didn't add up. While they could rotate, they couldn't have had the radius to properly cover the stage. Caboose twirled the front left light for a moment. "Hey Church?" Caboose called, his voice echoing throughout the building. He paused for a moment in hopes to hear a response. When he didn't recieve one, he called out to Church again. Then once to Tucker.   
"Hrmph." Caboose turned on his suits lights andlooked around the hall for his friends, but found he was alone. He had remembered that Church was going to do an inside sweep of the perimeter. He headed towards the door opposite to where Church actually entered, believing it was the correct door. The room was small and most notably, empty. Caboose scoffed and looked around the cramped room. His eyes landed on the large switchboard. He sat down at the chair near the switchboard and stared at all the colored buttons. The one that caught his eye was the red button. Its dim light shimmered in the darkness of the room.   
Caboose remembered what Church had said to him before they began looking around. "Caboose, do not touch anything without asking us first." Caboose, however, touched it without asking first. After all, neither of them responded, so why should he have to wait on them? A button is made for pressing! Denying it that right is completley unjust.   
A loud, mechanical hum began and the lights on the stage lit up a stunning teal color. They were bright enough to be seen from the sky. Caboose, worried he might get in trouble with Church for touching things without permission, frantically pressed more buttons in hopes that one would shut the lights off.   
"Helloooo wooorld!" A voice bellowed in a sing-song voice. Caboose jumped when he heard the voice and looked at the stage. There was a young woman now between the lights. Her hair sparkled and flowed as if there was a light breeze behind her. She waved her hand towards the assumed audience. When she opened her eyes, they panned acrost the hall. Her large smile melted away at the empty room.   
"Hi lady." Caboose waved at the idol from the doorway of the room. Her smile returned as she clasped her hands and waved at Caboose.   
"Helloooo! Welcome to the shooow!" She said gleefully. "Where is everyone else?" She inquired. Each word she spoke with a musical cadence.   
"Oh, I don't know. Church said he was going to look inside but I can't find him. I think Tucker went back to the ship already too. But that's okay." Caboose replied as he headed up to the stage. He put his hands on his hips and shrugged. The girl squinted in confusion at the pre-established familiarity of these people. This stranger assumed she knew who he was talking about. She found no offense in it, however. In fact, she was actually flattered by the kindness this man was showing her.   
"How long have I been ouuut?" She asked with a blank expression. Caboose cocked his head and scratched his neck.   
"I don't know, I'm sorry." He said. The girl looked once more to the audience.   
"That's alriiight, you don't need to apologize... what was your name agaaain?" She turned to Caboose with a kind, yet inquisitive expression.   
"Caboose! What about you?"   
"My name is-" Before she could finish, Caboose suit radio switched on. "Caboose, what the fuck did you do?" Church asked.   
"Huh? Oh, I made a friend. "   
"What? Whatever, okay, get back to the ship. I don't know what you did, but we can't open any other doors. Get out of there if you can. Now." Church demanded. Caboose squeezed his thumb as Church bombarded him with commands.   
"I better get going." He said.   
"I guess you shouuuld." The girl replied. She raised scratched her arm and looked down at her shoes as Caboose hopped off the stage and started towards the exit.   
"Goodbye, Caboooose. It was nice meeting you." She said. Caboose slowed down and stopped. He looked behind him at the girl, then at the door, and then once more at the girl. She raised her eyebrow. >br> "Why don't you come with me? You're blue, you'd fit. Well, teal. Tucker might get mad. But that's okay." He asked her. Miku chuckled.   
"I would if I couuuuld."   
"Why can't you?" Caboose asked, turning his body towards the girl.   
"Well, I'm a hologram. I can't leave the staaage. The only way I could lleave is if I had a portable projector." The girls sing-song voice continued on, though the energy behind the voice did not match it.   
"Oh! Don't worry I got this." Caboose said, running to the booth. The girl watched as he ran in and asked, "   
"What are you doing?"   
"Okay, so, I have a super cool suit, and so does the rest of the blue team, and we can upload AI's to the suit and they project their own bodies. So I'm gonna put you in my suit. Then you can come with us!" He said. He sat down at the switchboard and raised his hands. He kept them above the buttons and hesitated. "As soon as I figure out how."   
The radio flickered back to life once more. "Caboose, what the fuck are you doing! Get out here!" Church roared. "Hold on!" Caboose shouted. The girl leaned over the edge of the stage, the lights following her movement, as she peaked into the booth.   
"Caboose? Why not take the files out of the databaaase and upload them to the prograaam!" She said. Her smile had returmed, and she looked to be on the edge of tears.   
"Oh, okay. Good idea." Caboose replied. He stared at the switchboard again.   
"How do I do that."   
"Do you see the big machine next to the switches," Miku asked. "that has a port?"   
"Yes."   
"Try plugging your suit into iiit!" She said, pointing towards the direction of the machine. Caboose did just that. A UI popped up in front of him, projecting from the sides of the suit. The UI was filled with text and buttons, only one of which Caboose understood; extract local files. He poked the button and the UI shut down. The rest of the concert hall shut down as well.   
Caboose looked up, afraid of what he had just done. Did he break it? Did it work? Caboose ran out of the booth and put his hands on the stage. He mumbled to himself about how he had messed up, he had done something wrong. He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned around.   
"Caboooose! You did iiit!" The girl said, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm free! I don't have to go back to sleeeep!" Caboose jumped and smiled behind his mask.   
"Why are you crying?" The girl hugged Caboose close.   
"Because I'm happy! You're the best friend a girl could ask foooor!" Caboose hugged her back for a moment, closing his eyes. They snapped back open as he pat the girls back.   
"We gotta go, Church is gonna be so mad." He grabbed Miku's hand and started running down the hall.   
"This is great. I get a new best friend, and I get to brag about how I saved someones life. Tuckers gonna be so jelous." He turned his head to the girl and continued out the concert hall, towards the ship. Tucker and Church stood outside and watched in bewilderment as the two approached.   
"What did you say your name was again?" He asked.   
"Mikuuuu. I'm Hatsune Mikuuuu."


End file.
